


Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [408]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Depression, Gen, Implied Crowley/Dean Winchester, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay i have really weird prompt request with implied!deanmonXcrowley and ageplay. So after demon dean refuses to be "cured" and ceases being Sam's 2nd Daddy, Sam goes off on his own and falls into depression. After a few months of hiding from Daddy!Cas with sigils, Sam feels like he has nothing left to live for. In a fit of drunken anger, he tries to finish the trials. As sam progresses, he begins to regress. Crowley begins talking about dean as the only one to ever love him when dean arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompt asks to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“You can cure me, Sam. I don’t want to be cured. And there ain’t nothing you can do about it.” Dean growled.

Sam held back the whimper he wanted to let escape, and he tried to dash at Dean, who disappeared, leaving Sam alone.

This time Sam did let the whimper escape from his throat, and he sagged against the wall, not sure what to do.

After a few moments, Sam got up, and left the Bunker, lost and upset from losing his brother and his second daddy.

_

Sam stayed on the move, not really sure what to do anymore. He seemed to be moving through life, not really caring anymore, staying in motel after motel, refusing to get in contact with Cas, even when he started to age down.

Sam would usually try to get as drunk as he could before going passing out in his bed.

when Sam would wake up each morning, he’d check the sigils that he’d place around the room, before just lying down on the couch or plopping down in a chair, not caring if he did anything all day.

He thought about Dean, thought about how much time he’d been spending with Crowley and Sam grew angry, getting up to grab one of the bottles of whiskey he had on him, chugging some down.

he grunted, thinking about how this was Crowley’s fault. If Crowley wasn’t here…if Crowley had been human….

Sam growled, drinking down more alcohol before he started to think of ways to lure Crowley, so he could finish the trials once and for all.

_

Crowley could feel himself being summoned, and he sighed, getting up from the conversation he was actually having with Dean.

“Bein’ summoned. I’ll be back.” Crowley said, leaving.

_

When Crowley appeared, he was standing in front of a very angry and a very drunk Sam Winchester.

“Funny I’m seeing you right now.” Crowley said. “I was just with your brother and we-”

“Shut up!” Sam yelled. “You’re trapped here with me.” He growled, kicking away a rug to reveal the devil’s trap below, and he looked up at the ceiling at the devil’s trap above. “And I’m finishing these damned trials, even if it kills me.”

_

Sam started giving Crowley purified blood, and by the time that he had given Crowley the third dose, he felt like he was starting to age down.

By the fourth, he kept feeling his little thoughts in his head.

“No.” He grunted to himself, leaving Crowley and going off to wait until the next dosage.

“What’s wrong, Sam? Mind fighting itself?”

“You don’t know anythin’ ‘bout me.” Sam growled, feeling himself slipping.

“Really? I was trying to tell you Sam, I’ve been with Dean a lot more lately, I’ve been spending a whole ton of….quality time….with Dean.”

“Shut up!” Sam yelled, whimpering and moving away from Crowley, sitting down on the bed.

“You know Dean was the only one to love you. And now you don’t have him.”

Sam blocked his ears and whimpered, not wanting to hear Crowley.

“You don’t have anyone else Sam. You’re all hidden away, with no one to care for you or care about-”

The door blasted open, and Dean walked in.

Sam turned, eyes wide with shock, making him slip and age down completely.

“D-Daddy?” Sam whimpered softly, tears filling his eyes. Dean watched him and looked at Crowley, eyeing the devil traps before breaking them with just a blink of his eyes.

“Get out Crowley.” Dean growled.

“Dean, why don’t we-”

“ _Out!_ ” Dean shouted, eyes flashing black for a few seconds, and Crowley disappeared. Dean walked over to Sam, and Sam looked up at Dean with big, watery, hazel eyes. “Sam? He asked, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?”

“I…I….” Sam whimpered, looking down, feeling the tears start to fall.“ "S-sorry.”

“Sam, this is dangerous for you to be out here. What do you think that Cas must be thinking right now?”

“I…I dunno….” Sam sniffled.

“Probably worried sick about you.” Dean said.

“Nobody’s worried 'bout me.” Sam whimpered, making himself small.

“Did Crowley tell you that?” Dean asked.

Sam only whimpered.

Dean gave a soft growl, and Sam flinched. “People do care about you Sam. they do, I promise. Listen, I’m gonna get Cas over here and he’ll take you back to the Bunker.”

“You…you take me back!” Sam said, head turning to face Dean.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sammy.” Dean said, walking out of the door to communicate with Cas. Dean stayed with Sam, silent, until Cas arrived, and before Sam or Cas could say a word, Dean disappeared.


End file.
